Fate In Love and Life
by Glayde
Summary: SSX x LB. SX decides to runaway from Wu when she is forced to marry someone and ends up as a spy for Shu. Could fate be so true? Check it out. Read and Review Please!
1. Runaway

~Authoress' Notes~ Another new fanfiction. This is my third fanfiction. Yet another fanfiction about Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei but this is not all about their marriage. There is an adventure in this fanfiction that makes it interesting. Hope my readers like it. Please READ and REVIEW. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual. I DON'T own any of the characters, okay? Happy? There will be historical inaccuracy. P/s: I will only write the disclaimer once and that's on the first chapter.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Fate in Love and Life  
  
Chapter 1 : Runaway  
  
Lightning streaked across the dark blue sky. Heavy drops of water made their way to earth. A girl nudged her horse to go faster on the damp terrain. The only thing that sheltered her from the heavy rain was her cloak that covers her head up to her knees. Under her green sash she had a red sword. The girl looked young. Almost 20 years of age, what is a young maiden doing in the middle of a thunderstorm? Out of the comfort of her own home?  
  
After another fifteen minutes of fruitless struggle against the wind and the raging storm, the girl finally decided to take refuge in a small cave in a miniature cliff near a stream. She decided to spend the night there with her pure white steed named Thunder.  
  
~The young girl's POV~  
  
Tears streamed down my face as I unpacked my items into the dark, cold and silent cave. I'm pretty sure they haven't found out yet. When I ask my bodyguards to do a job, they usually did it well. The piercing wind blew against my delicate skin as I shivered and pulled my cloak closer to hide more of my skin.  
  
The rain battered against the roof of the cave in a peaceful melody. I took out some of my clothes and lay them on the floor as a bed. I lay on them comfortably and fell as sleep as soon as I closed my eyes. The rain had taken out a lot of strength from me.  
  
~The next morning in the Wu Kingdom~  
  
' WHERE is Shang Xiang?' the Tiger of Jiang Dong's voice rang through the red-clad mansion.  
  
' We had.. no.. no.. idea.. I think she ran away because she didn't like the marriage of convenience.' Replied Shang Xiang's cowering bodyguards.  
  
' WHAT? Get all our troops on the lookout for her!! Who are we going to send to Liu Bei is she ran away?!' the Tiger of Jiang Dong.  
  
'My lord? You're going to marry her to Lord Liu Bei? We didn't know.' Sun Ying asked timidly.  
  
'Of course. You guys weren't supposed to know until the last week.'  
  
~Back to the cave~  
  
Shang Xiang woke up early. The weather was suprisingly fine, unlike last night. Xiang mounted Thunder and set off for the next state, which is not in the rule of Wu Kingdom, Jingzhou. She just wanted to runaway from Wu because she thinks that she'll be married to someone in Wu and if she runaway, they can't find her. So everything will be solved.  
  
Jingzhou is about two days away from the place she is on the back of her swift horse. Sometime in midday, she stopped at a tavern to have some food and tea. When Xiang was eating, she overheard a conversation between two men. They wanted to serve Liu Bei of Shu who is currently residing in Jingzhou. What a coincidence?!  
  
~Shang Xiang's POV~  
  
Maybe I can join Liu Bei of Shu, too since I have no place to go now and I would really need some food. I think I can only be their spy as there are no female generals there except Yue Ying. Nevermind, I'm good at spying. I've always spied on Ce and Quan.  
  
'Aren't you The Princess?' a girly voice suddenly called out to me.  
  
'Oh, no. Big trouble. I should have known better to cut my hair and change my appearance.' I cursed under my breath.  
  
Luckily, another voice saved me, ' No, it isn't. The Princess would only wear red and not green. Forgive me, lady, my daughter was just being rude. Please do continue what you are doing and ignore her.'  
  
I smiled, nervously. I thanked my higher intelligence to wear a different colour to runaway. I quickly paid for my food and left for the next forest as fast as possible. The sun showed no mercy on my poor horse and me as I tried to reach the forest. When we reached the soothing canopy of large trees which forms the forest I was entering, both my horse and me felt relieved.  
  
I made sure no one was there before I unsheathed my red sword, which was given to me on my twelfth birthday. I had chosen the sword and not my chakrams so that nobody would recognize me. I took hold of my long reddish hair and brought my sword up before bringing it down on my long ponytail. Now all I have was a different appearance and short hair.  
  
After the job is finished, I mounted my beloved steed and continued our journey.  
  
~2 days later~  
  
Shang Xiang gaped at the encampment she saw before her. For once everything was in green and not red. She thanked herself for being so lucky that she brought all green attires. Quite a number of men were assembled to join the army and when I thought of joining the line, I suddenly remembered that I wasn't here to be a soldier but a spy.  
  
So, I cut the line and ask the Lieutenant if I could see the commander himself. After being led around a lot of green-coloured tents, I was ushered into a medium-sized camp. Before me was Zhuge Liang, the man that Zhou Yu hated so much he grumbled about him the whole day and Liu Bei, the man that was reputed to be a perfect example of a kind and respected man. They were both seated around a square table.  
  
'What do you desire? What important issue do you have to discuss with us?' Liang questioned.  
  
I suddenly lost my voice and only managed to mutter ' I.. want.. to.. be.. a a..a.. sp.sp.spy for. shu..'  
  
'What is your name?'  
  
I almost said Shang Xiang. How stupid of me? I quickly made up a name and said, ' Umm.. Zhou Xiang'  
  
'Next, what qualities do you think you have to be a spy?'  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Phew. I never thought I would get through that interview. I don't know why Zhuge Liang was being so difficult with me but Liu Bei was an absolute angel. He didn't press too much but just set a small goal. I would be staying here for quite long before going on an expedition spying in Wei.  
  
Here I am, outside the camp, looking so lost. Then suddenly I spotted Zhao Yun. I wonder if he stills remember me, I have fought with him a few times before. I ran up to him and made the mistake of calling him.  
  
'Hi, how did you know my name?' He replied.  
  
'I.. um.. I heard about you.' I replied, stretching the word "heard" in my nervousness.  
  
'Oh, okay and you are.'  
  
The conversation went on like this until dinner time. After dinner, Xiang collasped on her bed. She had no strength left in her after the few days of journeying.  
  
~Authoress Notes~  
  
So, how was it? Please Read and Review please!! Thanks in advance! 


	2. Learning the Ropes and Revealing History

~Authoress Notes~ Thanks for the reviews, reviewers! I will answer them at the end of this chapter. Sorry that I haven't been able to update for so long. School work as always and up coming exams. I don't know why I'm typing this instead of studying for my exams in two days time. I am also so sorry, I have to raise the rating of this fiction because I might use some brash words. Better to keep safe. Enough of me grumbling. VIOLA, the second chapter of Fate In Love and Life! Disclaimers are on the first chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 2** Learning the Ropes and Revealing histories  
  
The next few days were like a boring episode of learning the ropes. Shang Xiang or Zhou Wern as delicate as the princess she is, had great trouble learning all the tough moves Zhao Yun taught her. The emperor of Shu would visit the training site occasionally to see the progress of his new spy.  
  
~Zhou Wern's POV~  
  
I was having trouble with all the moves Zilong taught me. Slash..slash..kick..kick..swing..dodge  
  
'Zhou Wern!' a deep male voice suddenly called out to me and gave me a big fright.  
  
During the big fright, I forgot to dodge Zilong's attack and he almost hurt me but then a swift green sword adorned with golden dragons swipe out and block the Tiger general's attack. I almost fainted in that tense situation and wondered who had just saved me from this injury.  
  
I looked up and gasped with shock when I noticed that I was looking into the brown eyes of the Shu emperor himself. I can't believe it was him who saved me, I thought it was some other officer that I might fall in love with.  
  
'What's so bad about Liu Bei? Isn't he an adorable and virtuous man?' a small voice inside my head said.  
  
My pulse quickened and I brush off the feeling by telling my own brain, ' He is practically twice my age. How could I fall in love with him...  
  
'Zhou Wern? Are you okay? I'm sorry I called you in the middle of your fight. I almost got you injured.' The same deep voice that called out to her just now interrupted her thoughts.  
  
'Um.. It's okay.' I managed to utter. He seems rather oblivious of my swirling thoughts.  
  
'Alright then. Come along, I will teach you how to use your musou perfectly while Zilong, go train the other spies.' Xuande aka Liu Bei said.  
  
My heart did another leap and flip. I scolded myself sternly for feeling this way. That guy isn't even good-looking, I bet Gan Ning looks even better than him. What is WRONG with me? Somehow I feel that I have a connection with him, like a bond I could not explain.  
  
~Xuande's POV~  
  
I saw the confused and expressionless eyes of my new spy. I don't know why but I feel drawn to her, like I knew her from somewhere. Her features seem somewhat familiar. The way she gasped just now seems to send a shiver down my spine.  
  
Here we are. Standing opposite each other and I was telling her all the formulas to use her musou to the maximum. She fought with great courage and confidence I saw was very familiar. I know those moves but I don't remember whom. Maybe it was in one of my dreams.  
  
~That night, inside Shang Xiang's tent~  
  
Sigh. What is really WRONG with me? I just can't keep my eyes away from him. Usually I don't look at guys like that. Even if I do, I will feel extremely uncomfortable but strangely I didn't feel that way when I looked at him. I hate myself for feeling so comfortable with him.  
  
'Damn that Liu Bei for getting me!' I suddenly thought.  
  
'Why? It is really that bad? He's an emperor, you know? You should be glad he tried teaching you how to use your musou. Just because he hit you once just now, doesn't mean that he's bad.' A male voice said into Zhou Wern's tent  
  
'ZILONG!! What the...!!.. you gave me the biggest fright ever! Do you and your Shu emperor want to kill me with heart attack? Sneaking up on me like that!' I screamed at the Tiger General who is now sitting down on my bed. Then a blush crept up my neck with my realization that I've spoken my last thought out loud.  
  
'Hey.. Calm down.. I didn't mean that. Are you related to Zhou Yu of Wu?' Zilong asked suddenly.  
  
My pulse started to run. Oh my god! Does he know? Oh shit! What will happen if he finds out that I'm a Wu princess? Liu Bei will surely kill me, forget all my mad feelings.  
  
'Wern? You okay?'Zilong asked with curiosity and genuine concern in his eyes.  
  
'Huh... oh yeah.. I'm fine.. I was just thinking..'the words where choked out of my uncomfortable throat with great difficulty.  
  
'Oh.. okay.. Did you hear me just now? Are you somehow related to Zhou Yu of Wu? Since both of you have the same surname?' He asked again, totally oblivious to my difficulty to speak.  
  
'Umm.. No! of course not.. I don't even know who that guy is. Anyway are you related to him since both of your names are the same' I said what my quick thinking brain was processing. Unfortunately, I stretched the word no too long and too loud. Zhuge Liang was sure to know I was lying if he asked me this himself. Luckily for me, Zhao Yun doesn't seem to have the ability to read body languages. Phew..  
  
While I was thinking, I can't help noticing that Zhao Yun looked very uncomfortable. He opened his mouth and then closed it again as if hesitating to tell me something. Then finally he spoke, ' If I tell you something, can you promise me not to tell anyone?'  
  
'Umm.. okay' I replied and saluted him playfully.  
  
'I mean it.' He said very seriously and all of my playfulness faded.  
  
Then he continued, ' Zhou Yu of Wu, Zhao Yun of Shu. We're brothers. I mean.. we were once brothers..' He looked up at me and continued melancholy 'But we were separate when we were four years old. Our parents were killed in a fire. We were both saved. At least I only knew when we met at the battlefield. Anyway different couples saved us both and they brought us up. Mine are not alive anymore. I wonder about his....'  
  
He took his eyes of mine and stared into space as I gasped ' You two know each other? He never.. told me.. before...'  
  
And there it was. The biggest mistake I've done since I accidentally kicked Sun Ce in the shins.  
  
~Replying reviews~ SSX: I want the romance part to come in quick too, but unfortunately I want Shang Xiang to recover first. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Blue phoenix: Hey thanks reading and reviewing my fics and also make me your favourite author. I'm flattered! Anyway, I started liking Shang Xiang after I played with her brother, Sun Ce.  
  
Vegg: Hey thanks for reviewing and the praise. I'm so sorry I haven't much time to update my fanfictions.  
  
Angiebee: Shang Xiang really ROCKS in all the series and I like Liu Bei too. Unfortunately, for Zhuge Liang, I might make him a big bad wolf in this fiction. (  
  
~Authoress Notes~  
  
Again, sorry for the late update, folks. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming in. But there's one thing I know. If I don't get any reviews, I'll cry and have no inspiration to continue my fiction, so it'll be updating slower. 


End file.
